Confused Minds
by CaptainHall
Summary: Isabella Hall, the girl with a past full of secrets, a present full of secrets and a future full of secrets. Everyone could sense there was something wrong, but only one man could get her past out, although will her relationship with a certain man deem her the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Call Of Duty. I only own Isabella Hall, and Henry. Enjoy.**

* * *

I stepped out of the helicopter, already wanting to turn and run, I've changed so much. I had already said bye to my old guys, they had done so much for me, I didn't want to leave. But I needed to forget. I had walked up to the gates, and there was an old-ish man waiting there. A moustache took up most his face, I guessed it was my new Captain and Commanding Officer. The gates were pulled open, and I walked inside, the guy shaking my hand.  
"Welcome, Hall." He said, he was defiantly Captain Price.  
"Thanks." I reply, pretty shyly, gosh I have changed. I remember the days when I used to swear in practically every sentence.  
"You're obviously good enough to get on the team, so I wont bother testing you, but we have got a mission tomorrow," Price told me, I nodded, "I'll get someone to show you where the apartments are."  
"Thank you." I said again, flushing red. I get embarrassed so easily. He called over a guy, he had a Mohawk, and was pretty tall, wide build. Price said something to him, I wasn't really listening, then left. I walked next to this other guy, he was a giant next to me.  
"Er, I'm Soap." He introduces himself.  
"I'm, er." I start, but I didn't have a call sign, so I don't know how to introduce myself.  
"Don't know your own name?" He chuckles.  
"I, er, don't have a call sign, so I don't really know how to introduce myself." I awkwardly say, blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"It's fine, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before." He says, narrowing his eyes.  
"I don't recognize you, but I have met a ton of people in the last few years. Anyway, I'm Isabella Hall." I finally say.  
"Your name also rings a bell, I don't know where from, but it does," He tells me, "and do you want some help from that bag, it looks heavy."  
"I'm fine, it's fine." I correct myself. We were walking towards an old brick building; it looked really sweet, like a proper home. The whole base was quite small, the left half was training areas, basketball courts, stuff like that, and on the other half it was mainly buildings around a large square. As we approached the new building Soap pushed open the door. It was a proper home. To the left there was a kitchen with a table and on the right was a small lounge with sofa's and arm chairs. There were pictures and newspaper articles everywhere, but one caught my eye. I walked over to it. It was that place, the base. I walked away from that section, not wanting to see anymore, not wanting to relive the torturous memories.  
I followed Soap up the carpeted stairs, and there was a narrow hallway with doors up both sides, he pushed a door open for me, revealing a single bed, set of drawers, a desk and a door, most likely leading to a bathroom. I slipped the bag off my back and sighed with relief, whilst clicking my back.  
"You should've let me help you with that." Soap frowns at me.  
"I could handle it." I said, blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"So, why'd you join the army? I mean you don't exactly look like the army type."  
"Er, I have no one at home or anything at home for me. I don't know really." I replied, looking down at my feet, I was scuffing my shoes. Soap leaned further into the door frame.  
"Oh, I think I know who you are." I look up to see him grinning.  
I answer "Who?"  
He's silent for a few moments, "That girl, a couple of months ago, Spain."  
I nod my head, "I was."  
"Your personalities don't match though, she had sass, and fought back most of the time, but you're shy and sweet."  
"That hell changed me. Derek broke me. I used to be able to do anything, now I just get embarrassed." I told him.  
Soap shook his head, "I'll be on the basketball court, get changed, it's boiling."  
Soap walked out, shutting the door behind him, I pulled open my bag, putting my clothes away, and leaving a set out for me to change into. There was a few personal stuff now sitting on the desk, but at the bottom there was something I forgot I had. A photo, it brought a tear to my eye. Henry. We were standing together laughing. I missed him so much, he was my best friend for years; we stuck together, and always had to get each other out of shit. I put it on my desk, making its tiny holder stand up.  
I changed into my camouflaged patterned shorts, and black top. I laced up my converse and opened the door. I walked down the hallway, my blonde hair flowing freely down my back; it had a few slight waves in. I walked down the stairs and outside. It was lovely, the sun on my face. I walked over to the basketball court where I saw Soap and another guy playing. I sat on a side bench. The basketball court was pretty tatty, most lines pretty much worn off. Soap had realized my presence and walked over, with the other guy.  
"Isabella, this is Griggs. Griggs, Isabella." Soap said.  
"Hey." I said to Griggs.  
"Nice to meet you, you that new 'guy' then?" he laughed.  
"Obviously, I could probably kick all your arses though." I replied, smirking, the shyness wearing off.  
Soap butted in, "Even at basketball?"  
I nodded, "Even at basketball."  
"We need Gaz if we want to play another game."  
"Who's Gaz?" I ask them.  
"Just another guy on the team," Griggs said, turning to me. He chucks me the ball, I dribble it slowly. I was always pretty bad at basketball.  
"I'm starving." Soap complains,  
"What even is the time?" Griggs asks.  
Soap looks at his watch, "6 o'clock."  
Griggs looks over to the dinner hall, "Let's go get something." We all walk over to the small hall and got what was on offer. I wasn't particularly hungry so I just passed it up and sat with them. Another guy joined the table.  
"You must be the FNG!" He exclaimed.  
I look at Soap and Griggs, pretty confused, "The, uh what?"  
"The fucking new guy, but in your case, girl. But welcome, I'm Gaz." He smiles.  
"Eh, thanks." I reply. They all sit there eating, I was more tired. A thought randomly popped in my head, if I didn't know Soap from before the incident, how does he know my personality from beforehand, was the one of those cruel men?

* * *

**Hai der, sorry it was pretty boring, but it's just introducing main characters. Next chapter will be a bit longer and a mission *yay*. Reviews make my day, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything apart from Isabella, Armini and Henry. **

* * *

You know those nights and all you do is toss and turn, there is so much on your mind? I'm having one of them. Toss, turn, toss, and turn. It's all there ever is. My mind is such a jumble I can't understand my own thoughts. I swung my legs out of bed and pulled a pair of socks over my feet. I could remember doing this whenever I couldn't sleep. I gently pulled the door open and stepped outside, creeping down the hall and outside. The sky was clear, stars shining bright. I lay on the hard floor, staring up at the millions of stars, thinking of the constellations. I also thought of everyone who was up there. My parents, Henry, other people whose deaths were because of me.

I could see the sky turning to a red colour, morning. We had a mission today. I'd probably be the reason for more deaths. I hadn't been on a mission since the incident, where I practically killed myself, and it was my fault Henry died. Oh I did miss him. He was the only one who knew my past, who knew my secrets, although that's what I believed. I walked back inside, and clambered back into my bed, falling asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later; I could tell everyone was already awake. I had a shower, and dried my soaking hair. It didn't take too long before I was down and having breakfast with the others. I had a bit of dry toast whilst watching the guys eat as much as they possibly could.

"You never eat anything." Soap comments.

"I just did." I chuckle to him.

"You don't eat enough." He changes his words.

"Size difference, you're a giant, and I'm a midget."

"True, and I'm not a giant, you're just a midget."

"I know I'm a midget, but still, you are pretty big." Soap just continued eating, I decided to go on my usual morning run which I hadn't had in a while. I stood up, tightened my converses and popped back into the apartments to grab my iPod and earphones. I ran for quite a while, and most the day was spent training.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

Captain Price asks, "Are you all ready?" We all nod, backpacks on. It was the Captain, Soap, Griggs and Gaz, and obviously me.

"We're here, jump when you're ready." Nikolai's thick Russian accent could be heard over the coms. Griggs went first, then Soap, then me. I loved parachuting; it was so fun, jumping out of a plane, possibly to your death. I deployed my parachute and gently floated to the ground, landing gently, my parachute sunk into the snow filled ground. I pulled it off, and regrouped on Captain Price.

"Where's Griggs?" Price asked us.

"Not a clue, sir." Gaz replied.

"Griggs is half a click to your south west." Baseplate said over the comms. Price cursed and we made our way through the forest, snow getting tangled in my tight bun.

"Patrol up ahead." Gaz warns, we took them out pretty quickly and continued. We came across a large two story house. Price stood by it ready to open it.

"We search the houses until we find Griggs." Price told us, pushing the door to the basement open, and we patrolled the house, me and Soap staying downstairs searching for any intel and Price and Gaz upstairs, nothing was found. We regrouped back downstairs and went to the front door, the sun was rising.

"Soap, take a look." Price ordered, Soap stepping out the door, where patrols and dogs came running at us, I was shooting out of the kitchen window, as it was clear, exiting the house, meeting them at the house across the grass.

"It's getting day, we need to hurry." Price told us, we rushed in; I went upstairs, and gently taking out the guard at the window as the others went into the next room. The one Griggs was tied up in.

"Soap untie him." Price orders Soap, Soap going around behind him, cutting the rope with his knife. I tossed Griggs his rifle of the table, he gave me a nod and we continued our journey. Soap blew out the tower, and Gaz cut the gate open, allowing us through into a horrific base.

"Gaz, Hall and Soap, go forward, we'll meet you further on." Price orders. There were two entrances, I took a sniper and took the first, sliding myself discreetly under a sliding door, sniping the idiots who didn't realize I was laying down here. It took a while, and we were finally able to move into the next building, and work our way to the American Sniper Team. It did take a while but we finally met up with them. Whilst Price was talking to them a missile fired into the air, we all stared at it wide eyed.

"We've got a missile in the air!" Gaz says into the comms.

"You're going to have to take over the launch facility and put in the abort codes which we'll find." Baseplate says as we run towards the gates to the facility. There were tanks roaming the place.

"Use rockets or C4 and smoke to take em' out." Gaz said.

We popped smoke towards it, and I ran forward, planting C4 onto it, before running back and allowing it to destroy the killer machine. _Bang._ We moved closer to the launch silos and after taking out everyone in our way we finally reached them, although there were 2 more tanks roaming.

Griggs told us, "Again, take them out with rockets or C4." I found an RPG and fired it towards the tank, although it failed. I tried again, it was gone. We were free to enter the facility now both were down. We went over to the air vents. Griggs and Price were cutting it open, Gaz had found control of the doors. We rappelled down the long air vents, then crawled through them, before dropping into a shower room, taps going crazy.

"We need to find the launch room." Price said, we moved forward, shooting down what felt like millions of people. I knew where I was going, it takes forever to know where you're going in this confusing place, but you get used to it. They started walking the other direction, although there was quicker ways.

I told them, "This way is a lot quicker."

Price replied, "If you're sure, Hall." We walked down a few hallways before coming across that large metal door.

"Gaz, open it." Price commanded, we stood and waited, where Price was pacing, and as it made a noise he snapped back into position. The door moved at about 2 miles per hour. I chuckled and Price winged to Gaz, "Can't you make it go faster?"

"No, sir," Gaz replied, "but you could try pulling it if it makes you feel better."

"Cheeky bastard." Price commented I chuckled again.

We fought the few men in that room before walking down some stairs and blowing the wall off revealing a room with rows of computers and screens right at the front. We shot everyone down.

"Hall, enter the abort codes." I walked over to the computer, typing in what Price told me. The missiles were destructed.

"Sir, we're in the vehicle depot, hurry." We made our way up the lift before coming across the vehicle depot. We shot of the last of the guards and clambered into the trucks.

"We need to get to the south of the bridge for extraction." We were driving along, me and Gaz in the front; I had my gun in my lap. It was pretty peaceful until enemy trucks came shooting at us, I flipped around, helping the others. I was attempting to shoot the drivers. A chopper came down as well, shooting at us.

"Hinds buggered off." Price said as is went away. We were just crossing the bridge when the hind had shot it, causing it to half collapse.

"Stop the bloody truck!" Gaz shouted, Gaz, you're driving the truck. We stopped, and each of us sprawled somewhere different. I blacked out.

When I awoke again I'd been dragged behind cover, and everyone else was up and fighting, I grabbed my rifle and helped them. I stood up, and looked back at the collapsed bridge.

"Gaz, the extraction?" Price asked,

"We're on our own, sir." Gaz replied Price looked pretty angry. We continued on our own, but they wouldn't stop coming. I heard Gaz shout into his comms.

"Bloody good to hear from you mate."

The gas tanker exploded, we looked around to see it, we were all thrown to the floor. I was pretty far away from the others, in between Soap and Gaz. Griggs was dragging Soap somewhere, when he was shot, I looked to see it was the guy we were after. Zakheav and two of his men, one of those men I knew. He would die, I didn't care. I went to find my pistol to find it wasn't there. He shot Gaz in the head. I felt like screaming.

I looked at Soap, he had a pistol in his hand, but that man must of recognized me, his name was Armani, and he shot me. I blacked out, I suppose this is what death feels like.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. Since this is my first fanfic any ways to improve will be found helpful by moi. Anyway, there is more to come, does Isabella die? o.O Anyway, again reviews, favorites and follows make my life, so would you spare a couple of seconds if you enjoyed it? Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the infirmary, groaning at the horrible smell which filled the room. I just stared at the ceiling for a few moments before everything came rushing back. Had Soap and Price survived? Was I the only one left? How did I get back here? Was Zakhaev dead? How long have I been sleeping? I lifted my head from the soft pillows and looked next to me, there was a window to my right and to my left there was someone in the bed. I picked up the papers of what had happened to me.

_Isabella Marie Hall, operation for bullet removal, slight infection, woke up briefly 4 times, been asleep for 3 weeks_.

I stared at it in shock. 3 whole weeks. I couldn't remember waking up. I ran a hand through my knotty hair, I felt my shoulder. There was a small scar sitting there, a fresh scar; it blended in with the others. I looked across at the guy sleeping, he was sat up by now, it was Soap.

"Finally awake now are we, sleeping beauty." He chuckles.

I glare at him, "Well thanks for calling me a beauty."

He chuckles, "Do you remember what happened?"

The memories run clear through my mind, "Clearly. Did Price make it?"

"We, uh, went on another mission, and he got captured. We left without him. I wanted to refuse, but I couldn't. This was a couple of days ago."

"Is Zakheav, Armini and the other guy dead?"

Soap looked pretty confused, "Armini?"

I sighed, "The guards."

"Dead," He said, "and talking of that, welcome to the Task Force 141 Captain Hall."

I stared at him wide eyed, "Oh my god, I'm a captain? And the Task Force?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, and the Task Force is what we're now commanding officers of."

I was about to say something but a doctor walked straight in, "Isabella, you're awake, I'll need to do some tests and then you should be able to leave, and John, I'll check you over, and you'll be able to leave too." The doctor walked out.

"John? Oh my God." I started laughing.

"Is my name that funny?" His Scottish accent taking control.

I was still laughing, "Obviously."

He shook his head at me, "Isabella, why?"

"Because it's a funny name and MacTavish?"

"Aye?"

"Call me Bella or Hall, Isabella is just too long."

"Aye will do."

"Why are you in here in the first place?"

"Hurt my leg, and I know why you're in here, do you remember waking up the first time. Price was shouting at you, it was hilarious." Soap chuckled at the memory.

I tried to recall the memory, "I can't remember any of the times I'd woken up." I looked next to me to find a drip pointed into my inner elbow.

The doctor walked back in, large strides. He looked like he had his head stuck up his own arse.

He looked me up and down, "Do you remember the other times you woke up?"

I sighed, "No, not a clue, but I remember the incident, and I know I had an operation and lalala." He stuck a thermometer in my mouth waiting for the beep. Beep. He pulled the shoulder of the t-shirt I was wearing down a little bit showing the scar. He checked it wasn't infected and was fine.

The doctor told me, "You're free to go, let me disconnect the drip." He had no expression on his face whatsoever; he yanked the drip out of my arm literally. It hurt. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, so there really wasn't much trouble walking across the grounds. I swung my legs out of the bed and walked around the room, wobbling at points. That's the consequence for not walking for weeks. I laced up the converse sitting by my bed, Soap must've brought them. By the time I'd finished Soap was ready to leave, so we walked across together.

The fresh air was lovely; I took a deep breath of it in, and looking around the grounds I hadn't seen in weeks. As we walked across Soap asked me the question no one had asked before.

"Who was the guy in the photo on your desk?"

I took a deep breath, "He was one of my old colleagues, but he wasn't a colleague to me, he was my best friend. We understood everything in each other's lives." I didn't want to continue.

He gave me a confused look, "So why'd you leave him?"

I shook my head, "That mission. That fatal mission. I got taken, tortured, changed. Henry died, he left me, no he didn't leave me. It was my fault he is dead now. He should be here, not me." I felt a tear travel down my cheek.

"I bet that's a load of shite."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant it being your fault. You can't help bullets of the enemy."

I couldn't believe him, we entered the apartments and I took the sweet scent of the house in, and I went up the stairs and into my tiny room. I changed into some more normal clothes and socks under my converse, I also brushed my hair out, before going back down.  
As I was running down the stairs I bashed into someone, I assumed it was Soap until I looked up. I nearly screamed. A guy in a skull Baklava stood there, blue eyes staring into me.

"Who the hell are you?" I say pretty alarmed.

"Woah, calm down, I could ask you the same thing." The guy replies.

I give him a glare, neither of us move or speak, he was English, probably from London or the midlands, maybe the south at a push. Soap had saved me from behind.

"Bella, go!" He said, giving me a light shove.

The guy chuckled, "I'm Ghost." He put his hand out, I shook it.

I replied, "Isabella Hall."

Soap commented from behind me, "Or Scarlett." Well I guess I now had a codename.

Ghost looks at me, "You're Captain Hall, you just got out of the infirmary?"

I arch an eyebrow at how he knows the small piece of information, before pushing past and walking outside. I find a bit of shade and sit in it and think. I don't know long I was there but a shadow formed before me.

"Er, do you want to come to the mess hall?" An American voice said,

"Sure, but first who are you, I've been practically dead for 3 weeks."

He chuckled at that, "Gary Sanderson, better known as Roach. You're Captain Hall I'm guessing."

I nod, "You can just call me Bella though." We walk towards the food hall, just general talking, I liked this guy. He didn't look too much older than me. He had brown hair ruffled up, brown eyes welcoming and warm. Once I got my bland food I sat with Roach and Ghost, but there were a few other guys. I recognized them, they must've been the lads who used to be on the base who I never talked to.

"Bella, this is Meat, Royce, Toad, and Archer. Toad and Archer are our snipers."

I smile, "Hey."

Ghost comments, "Guys this is Scarlett, or Captain Hall, which do you prefer?" He asks,

"Bella or Isabella." Ghost nodded, we all ate. I again didn't eat that much, but I had literally just got off the drip which meant I had a lot of food in my system as it was. I waited for the guys to finish so I had someone to talk to; I needed to take my mind of things for a little while.

Once Soap had finished he had elbowed me, and motioned for him to follow. We both stood and walked next to each other.

Soap laughs, "You realize you're going to have to call me MacTavish now?"

I give him a funny look, "No, Soap forever."

He shakes his head, "They all call me Captain now, they don't know who Soap is."

I chuckle, "Only if you don't call me Scarlett."

He grins, "No promises." He unlocks a door, pushing it open into a small office, he sits down, I sit opposite him, there are two dossiers sitting in front of him, I guessed he hadn't been in here in a while.

I say, "Before we start, can I ask something?"

He nods, "Shoot."

"What's Ghost's name?" I ask,

"Simon Riley, don't call him it though, he'd beat you up."

I laugh, "Alright, let's start."

He grins, "Well we need to retrieve ACS Module from the Tian Shan Mountain in Kazakhstan."

I slowly nod, "When do we leave?"

"In two hours."


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the icy edge waiting for Soap to finish his cigarette. He threw it over.

He looks over at me, "Breaks over, Scarl." I frown at the new name, we edge across.

"I'll check if the ice is good, stay here and spot me." He throws his pick into the ice and climbs up.

"Scarl, it's good, follow up."

I look up, "Will do." And I throw my pick and feet into the ice, clambering up it. A plane comes, throwing ice down, right were Soap was, he lost grip.

I squeal, "Soap!"

I could hear him chuckle as he caught his balance back and continued climbing, "I'm fine." I continue going up before reaching the top, pulling myself over the edge and standing up.

"Good luck, Scarl, see you on the other side." He grins before propelling himself off the edge and onto the other side. I run up and over, preparing to throw my picks into the ice. I slide down, one pick was holding me up, and my arm, I scream, "Shit!"

"Hold on!" Soap shouts down, whilst I have my other arm trying to help me stay up, I slip but Soap grabs my hand just as I fall, swinging me back up onto a small ledge. We climb up again, before reaching the last of the climbing.

"God, I hate doing that, I slip every single time." I complain.

Soap laughed, "At least you're light to catch."

I reply, "Yeah, yeah. Storm is really getting worse."

I see Soap nod as two tangos' appear on our heartbeat sensors, "I'll take the left." I said to Soap.

"3, 2, 1." The suppressed shots were heard and the men fell to the ground, we continue forward. We reach the edge of the runway.

"Alright, I'll cover you with my thermal from this ridge," Soap said, "You can take it slow, the muppets won't see you until you're very close."

I nod, "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Saving my life maybe?" I walk away, and creep against the fence, shooting the few tangos' that would see me.

Soap commented, "Nice shot." I continued forward whilst coming across another tango.

Again Soap's voice found its way into my ear, "He's mine." The body dropped to the floor, I continued, I was about to turn the corner when

Soap warned me, "Stay out of sight, there's a truck coming." I stayed out of sight for a couple of moments.

"Clear?" I asked,

He replied, I could practically see him nod, "Clear." I moved up, crouching down by the small concrete walls, moving past them, checking my heart beat sensor before running straight to the fuel station, planting C4 on it.

"Alright, I'll meet you back in the south west corner." I made my way back, meeting Soap under a small amount of cover.

"Decided to take the scenic route, eh?" He asked,

I shook my head, "I had to avoid tons of tangos', unlike you." Soap had run and smashed someone into the lockers, knifing them.

"Would it not have been easier to shoot them?" I sighed,

He scoffed at me, "More fun." We moved into the next room, and made our way to the back of the room.

"Look for the ACS upstairs." Soap said, I hopped up the stairs, keeping my guard up as I went into the small messy room, in the back corner there was the ACS, I took it, and heard someone who wasn't Soap.

"This is Major Petrov, come out with your hands up." Major Petrov said into a voice projector thingy.

"Scarl, keep a low profile and don't shoot." Soap told me, I crouched by some boxes that hid me.

Soap came into the Comms again, "Go to plan B." I clicked the C4, it exploded, allowing us to shoot down the few men who were still standing there. We ran out, running towards a gap in a fence, we slid down the steep hill. We shot the men shooting us from the top of the hill before snow mobiles came at us. The men clambered off limply as they lost control of their bodies.

"Get on the snow mobiles and don't stop moving, you'll be dead if you do." I accelerated, pushing me forward, wind hitting my face. I was avoiding trees, bullets and helicopters. We finally came to a large ramp, filled with trees. I came to a close call, I thought I was dead, but I just missed. There was a jump, I jumped and felt time freeze. I was flying across the gap, if I fell, I died. I landed, before speeding up the hill towards our extraction, we clambered in, taking off into the air.

"You got the ACS?" someone asked,

I smiled, "Right here." I tapped my pocket. They nod. It seemed silent, there weren't really many people but there was a lot of chatter.

"Scarl, you heard about the new guy?" Soap asked

I arch my eyebrows, "Nope, go on."

He continues, "PFC Joseph Allen, fresh outta the rangers."

I sighed, Soap realized, "Stop holding a grudge against privates and PFC's."

I chuckled, "I don't, it's just I barley know anyone as it is, let alone another guy I need to remember."

Soap shook his head, "One more person won't matter." We sat in silence for a few moments.

* * *

Me and Soap hopped out of the helicopter and he had to go do paperwork, which I laughed at before running off to change, in doing so I grabbed my iPod and earphones and decided to run, my speed was getting pretty bad. I plugged in my earphones and put my music on shuffle. In the middle of running someone decided to interrupt me. I looked up to see who it was, Roach.

"Are you ok, I mean you're running around by yourself." He rushed,

I frowned at him, "I'm perfectly fine."

He smiled, "If you're sure." He ran off like a little kid and I heard him and Ghost in the distance.

Roach shouted out to him, "Hey, Ghost wait up!"

I could also hear Ghost faintly, "What do you want, bug?" I chuckled to myself lightly; I jogged over to the apartments and got my poor phone out. Most people in this day and age would have iPhones, not me. I have a flip up. I sat on the sofa, kicking my feet up and scrolled my contacts finding who I was looking for.

'Where is he?' I text, I knew I wasn't going to get an instant reply so I went to find everyone, they was on the basketball court. I sat cross legged on the bench watching them fight over a ball.

Meat shouted out to me, "Bella, want to play?"

I shook my head, "I'm good."

I could hear Toad teasing Archer, "See you can't get outta the game."

Archer shook his head, "Please, Bella?"

I smiled, "Alright, I'm crap though."

Toad smiled back, "Not as bad as Archer."

I could see Archer frown, "Fuck off, Toad." I laughed, taking position. I hadn't played basketball in years. Roach passed the ball to me, my eyes widened as I caught it, dribbling it slowly with one hand before stopping at the end of the court and passing it to Toad who shot. I felt my phone buzz gently in my pocket, I walked back over to the bench.

Roach gave me a funny look, "C'mon Bella."

I laughed, "In a sec." I pulled open my phone reading the message.

'Not too far from u, hes in itlynam.' My eyes widened at the message that was right in front of me, I deleted it.

* * *

Heyaaa guiz, messed up the chapters, oops. If you were confused, you shouldn't be now. Thanks for reading and reviewing or favouriting or following if yah do.


	5. Chapter 5

Archer arched his eyebrows at me, "Bella, you alright." I nodded, slipping my phone away.

I called Roach over, "Roach, get over here." He ran over and I walked away him following me.

"Alright, where's MacTavish's office?"

Roach laughed, "You've been here longer than me."

I shook my head, "You've been here longer actually, and I have been half dead for weeks."

Roach just nodded, "You see the building over there," He pointed to a building, I nodded, "First room on the right."

I smiled, "Thanks so much Roach." I hurried off, knocking on the door, I heard a faint 'Aye?' from the other side of the door, I pushed it open hovering by the chair.

He gives me a funny look, "You alright, Scarl?"

I nod, "Perfect, but I uh need a couple of hours out of the base."

"Go, where'd you need to go?"

"Itlynam."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"You're bursting with questions today, and no, I'll find it."

"C'mon, I'll drive you." He stands up and grabs some keys.

I smile, "Can I grab something quickly?" he nods his head and I run back into the apartments, pushing my phone back into the suitcase and grabbing a small box and meeting Soap back outside before clambering into the truck. We drive for about half an hour before reaching an old stone entrance.

"I'll wait here." Soap said, leaning back as he put the handbrake on.

I nod, "Thanks Soap." I step out, walking through the tatty entrance and scanning the field full of engraved stones before finding the row. I knelt in the warm grass in front of the grave I'd never visited. There wasn't anything there. Every other grave had dog tags on. Not this one. I opened the box, revealing a small bit of paper, I slipped it in the vase. I never saw any point in flowers. They'd die, just like the person, making whoever the next person was feel worse. I hung the dog tags up on the stone and left a small photo under a rock in the small space that was his. I said a couple of words.

"I'm sorry; I know it was my fault. My fault you're here. I wish we never went. I wish we'd turned it down, but no. I'm so sorry, Henry." Tears were sliding down my cheek. This guy had been to hell and back with me. We'd been together for years and now this was my fault. I kicked up some dirt in anger with myself and clambered back into the car, wiping the tears falling down my face. Soap spun the car driving back.

He had concern on his face, "You alright, Bella?"

I shook my head, "Of course I'm not, but I can't do anything to stop that, I mean, it was my fault. I can't undo or re-do."

* * *

Back at base, I had so much on my mind. We'd been briefed for our next mission, which involved tracking down Alejandro Rojas who was an associate of Makarov. Something popped up in my mind amungst the clouds of thoughts, MacTavish telling me that price shouted at me when I first woke up. I made my way into the training part of the base to find Ghost.  
"Ghost, any idea where MacTavish is?" I ask,  
He nods, "He's in the apartments."

I smile,"Thanks!" I rush out and walk over to the apartments pretty hastily. Our base was pretty big, made up of concrete, massive metal crates to train in, and the housing. Our housing was just a normal house to be honest, but some of the others were like actual apartments. I catch MacTavish just as he was leaving.

"MacTavish?"

He stops walking to look at me, "Yeah, Hall?"

"Er, you know you said when I'd first woke up Price was shouting at me?"

He grins, "You bring up really random topics."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what did he shout at me for?"

He laughs, "He was shouting that you wouldn't be better in time for the mission..."

"The mission?!"

"Okay, you missed a lot, let's go sit down." We wandered back into the small living area of our 'house', and sat onto the cool sofa's.  
"You know I said Price was captured?" Soap starts, which I nod, "We went on this mission, to kill 'Kingfish' who was Makarov. At the end of the mission, at evac, my leg was injured, which would explain the doctor asking how my leg was, and Price was covering us, and didn't get on the chopper in time. Makarovs men captured him."

I took a deep breath in, "So who created the Task Force?"

"General Shepard." I just nodded in response, despite it clicking somewhere. I remembered that name.

"And Price shouting?"

Soap chuckled, "Well, he was just getting stressed that he wouldn't have one of his best soldier in the mission with him. That's when we found those lot who are now in the Task Force."

I laughed at his phrasing, "Price always was a bit of a stress head."

Soap looked in thought, "On the topic of random questions, how did you know you way to the launch room, I mean the short cuts and all?"

I suddenly looked down at my feet, smile wiped of my face in a instant, words caught in my throat, the only thing that I could manage to leave my throat was, "Spain..."

Soap nodded in understanding. "Well, we better get prepared for the mission tomorrow."

I sighed, "Ergh, if we must." I stood up and followed Soap into the training we the others. They were all doing down range practice, which was always way too easy. We spent most that afternoon doing training at different things, which dragged on like nothing I'd felt before. Even being asleep for 3 weeks was faster than that.

"I'm starving." Meat commented,

"Aren't you always?" I replied,

Royce chuckled at that, "You got the right idea, Bella." We walked to the mess hall, and took our food. I'd learnt even if I wasn't hungry, get it. The human dustbins would eat it. I ate most of it, before just feeling full. MacTavish nicked the left overs off my plate, which I shook my head at. After dinner most the guys went off to play basketball, yet again, but Soap dragged me into a pretty big office, where a tall man, with a slim build was sitting across from us. He stood as I was forced into the room by Soap. He held his hand out towards me, which I took after years in this job.

"Captain Hall." He nodded,

I smiled, very forcefully, "General Shepard." I recognized him, I don't know what from. And there was something very off about him.

"I was just in the area and decided to meet you, after weeks."

I nodded, and chuckled slightly, "Thank you, sir."

Soap butted in, "We're all prepared for the mission tomorrow. We will find Rojas, then Makarov."

Shepard shook his head now, "Actually, I've came to talk about Private Allen." I frowned, "He went on an undercover mission, along side Makarov. Makarov sussed our plan, and shot Allen. There will soon be war."

I nodded, "That's why we're capturing Rojas tomorrow, so we can find Makarov, and prevent thousands of men being killed."

Shepard looked at us and just said, "You can go." To which I stormed out, and straight out into the humid air of the night. My body instantly sighing, and the goosebumps on my arms now fading back into my tanned skin.  
Some of the boys were coming back from the court, Meat with the ball under his right arm, they were laughing about something completly unknown to me and Soap as his expression was blank. I turned to walk into the apartments, where the guys just entered. I dragged my feet up the very many stairs and got some sleep in what felt like forever.

The next morning. 4am. God it's early. Shower. Clothes on. Hair up. Oh god, hair not tight enough, re-do hair. Check phone. No messages. Slam door. Rush down stairs into mess hall. Meet MacTavish for breakfast.

"Ergh, too early!" I complain.

MacTavish just chuckled at that, "The others are taking years to get ready." I nibbled at my toast. Soon enough they all rushed out, and Nikolai had now joined us. We soon rushed out to get our kit and get on the chopper. There was Me, MacTavish, Royce, Roach, Meat and Ghost. We were practically all asleep until we reached Rio. When we did reach Rio, we were driving along in a tiny car. There was me and MacTavish in the back seats, and Roach in the passenger, I wasn't too sure on who our driver was. We pulled behind a van where there was two men approaching an associate of Rojas. The associate shot them both straight before opening fire at us.

"Get down!" MacTavish shouted quickly, three of us all ducking. The associate made a runner. We all quickly get out and meet the others to catch the associate. Civilians were going crazy, running in every direction. The six of us were chasing him, and soon enough he was in view in a small alley.

It would be easy to do a non lethal shot, "Roach, take the shot!" The bullet flew into his leg, causing him to fall onto the floor. There was a garage that Soap and Ghost were going to use to interrogate him. The rest of us were going to go through the favela's and find Rojas. Soap was talking to Roach through the gap of the closing door, something I couldn't hear, whilst I waited with Meat and Royce. We made our way down into the favelas.

There were Civvy's everywhere, "Meat, get these civvy's outta here." I told him, Meat shot a few bullets into the air and shouted some words in Spanish. Everyone cleared off. Soon enough Militia was everywhere. I always did hate Militia more than any other army. They came in bulk, which was never good. We all split up and ran shooting, trying to find the way to the favelas in the hills. I heard Royces voice in my comms,

"Meat's down." I didn't know him well, but he was awesome. Someone would be suffering horribly because of his death, like I did with Henry. Next it was Soaps voice into the comms, "Scarl, any sign of Rojas?"

I shook my head as if he could see, "None, just militia everywhere." I continued, next it was Royce down. Just me and Roach. We met at the entrance to the top of the favelas. There were dogs, ew dogs. "Roach, stay together from this point on." He nodded. We had reached more homes, where there was a lot more militia.

"Don't let em' hold you down for too long, use your flashbangs." Ghost said, which we were. We were hurrying up. I heard Soap and Ghost over the comms again.

"I've got a clear shot, sir." Ghost said,

"We need him alive." Soap replied. We rushed up the top of the favelas, shooting, flashbanging when we heard a crash against a car. MacTavish had jumped out of the building with Rojas beneth him. Ghost was trying to get evac. "The sky's bloody clear, send the chopper!" He turned towards us, shaking his head, "Commands up their arse, we're on our own."

After a while MacTavish had evac confirmed with Nikolai. "Let's go lads." MacTavish said, then realising, "And lass." We were now storming back through streets trying to escape the favela. Militia now closing in on us, the best we could do was just rush through and not get pinned down. The streets were never ending, every turn showing us more Militia. Cars were exploding everywhere making me jump nurmerous times. We had now came across a large market, militia in every nook and cranny. One of the militia had snuck up behind me, and went to bash their gun over my head. I'd turnt before he'd got the oppitunity, shoving a knife into his chest, then back out, allowing him to slump onto the floor. I continued. We'd finally came across the football pitch; the primary LZ. Nikolai was just landing, when his russian accent was heard over comms,

"The LZ is too hot, we will not survive this landing"

Soap frowned, "Wave off Nikolai, meet at the secondary LZ." Nikolai was flying off, causing us to rush off to the entrance to the roof tops. Militia was right on our tail causing us to leg it across the sheet metal which could break any minute. Nikolai was in view. We all jumped, MacTavish, me, Ghost, then Roach. Roach grabbed on, me and MacTavish both jumping forward to grab him. But he slipped. He was unconscious on the ground, Militia surrounding him.

I shouted down the comms, "Roach, wake up, we can see you, Roach, you need to get up here quick, you haven't got any weapons or armour." By now he'd snapped into realization and ran where we couldn't see him, attempting to get on the roof tops. Militia was everywhere, swarming our vision. Roach was now on the rooftops.

"I'm low on fuel, 30 seconds and we take off without him." Nikolai said, causing Roach to run faster, and faster. He was approaching the chopper and he jumped, this time making the jump easily, we flew into the sky, leaving behind the militia who wanted us all dead. God, it's been a long day. We better get a few weeks off at least.

* * *

Hey guiz, thank you for reading. Yeah, I know it's pretty boring but there should be a few twist coming up soon. If you enjoyed remember to favourite and review, it's makes my days! Thankk youuuuuu! ~SianVI


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week. A long week of training. One week after the mission in Rio. There were a couple of people mourning over Royce and Meat. Another two deaths I was responsible for. I never thought like this before Spain, but I've changed so much. I was sitting on the bench watching a few of the guys play basketball out of boredom. If your bored theres very few things you could do; talk, which we all had done to much, train, which was also boring, play basketball, which got old after a while, and run. Roach was now walking towards me and sat down next to me.

"Bella, how long was you in the force before we came along?" Roach asked,

I thought for a second, "Um, it wasn't the force before, it was an SAS regiment, and about a week or two. I'm not sure to be honest."

Roach nodded, "And how long was you asleep for?"

I frowned, "I wasn't asleep, I was unconsious. And three weeks, quickest three weeks of my life."

He grinned at that, "You know where Ghost is?"

I shook my head, "Not a clue, now your going to leave me to face boredom on my own."

"You make boredom sound worse than Makarov."

"Probably because it is."

"You're strange, Bella."

"I know, and I think Toad knows where Ghost is."

"Thanks." He'd now wandered off, and I was standing, and heading for the apartments. I decided to read some news, it's normally a load of bull shit which is fun to laugh at. I pushed the wooden door open and sat on the cotten sofa, pulling a newspaper onto my lap. The front news line was: 'AMERICA AND RUSSIA AT WAR'. That wasn't unexpected, Shepard did tell us despite not trusting him at all. I flicked through, there was just random crap about affairs in the UK. Fun. I heard the door open, so I turned to see who it was.

"Why are you reading that crap? It's all bullshit." MacTavish was telling me,

I chuckled, "I know, I just like to know what reporters make up these days."

He grinned, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, you obviously wasn't looking in the right places."

"So, Shepard has found a link to Makarov. He's holding a prisoner captive; Prisoner #627."

"And what's this prisoner got to do with us?"

"He's what Makarov really wants, so we want it." I nodded, "He's being held in a gulag in Russia."

"Which one?"

"Petropavlovsk Gulag."

"They use oil rigs as SAM sites, we'd have to take that out."

"Shepard said, you were obviously trusted a lot, to let you know all this."

"Trusted alot? Yeah, they thought I'd never make it out alive. They thought I'd be way too scared to leave after what they'd done to me, turns out they were wrong. A force helped tons, if it wasn't for them, I'd be still there, probably fighting against you, or even dead." I hung my head, tears now rolling down my warm cheeks.

"Bella, what did they do to you?" I shook my head, no one understood, "Bells, there were troops looking for you for months, it always changed. Just before you escaped, they were about to give up on you."

"L-looking for me? What importance did I have?"

"I'm not sure, but it might do some good to talk about the muppets."

I wiped my face with my arm, "It might do better to not talk about it."

"Aye, if you say so. I'm always here Bella, unless I get shot or something."

"Yeah, don't get shot."

"Good to know someone doesn't want me dead." He teased, I grinned.

"What's the time?"

"21:00."

"Fun, you had dinner?"

"Yeah, I think everyone has."

"Okay, who's on night patrol?"

"You're bursting with questions, and not us."

"Alright, thanks Soap."

"Don't call me that!"

I smirked, "Only if you don't call me Scarl."

"Alright Scarl." I glared at him as I walked through the open wooden door. The base was always really boring, so I awkwardly just walked back into the housing.

Soap noticed, "You just left."

I clapped slowly, "Well done."

"Bored all ready?" He asked,

"Yeah," I said, "MacTavish, do you have anyone at home?"

He nodded, "My Ma, and brother, you?"

I shook my head, "Nope, my parents hate me." MacTavish nodded. We sat there in silence for a minute. I turned my attention towards the mirror on the wall which the sofa faced. I looked at my bare arms, legs, face. The thousands of scars which lay on them. The one which went from the corner of my left eye down half of my cheek. Suddenly some of the guys were wandering in to sleep, all laughing. The went up the wooden steps. I was about to walk up the steps when I heard MacTavish's voice again, but alot quieter, and closer to my ear. "We'll talk about the mission tomorrow." His warm breath left my ear. The others obviously had no clue about the mission. I nodded before walking up the stairs slowly. I collapsed on the small bed.

* * *

MacTavish's Office; The next day

"We'll probably have to go underwater to get to the SAM sites." MacTavish said,

I nodded, "Will we have to use scuba gear, that air really makes my mouth dry."

He grinned, "Yeah, we will. Most the guys don't know how to set up the tanks though."

I frowned, "Brilliant, more work for us."

MacTavish chuckled, "Once we have cleared the SAM sites, we'll fly off to the gulag, find 627 and get the hell outta there, aye?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it'll be hard to get out though, it'll be heavily guarded."

"We'll work out something depending on where we are in the Gulag."

"How will we know who is 627?"

"Ghost will tap into their systems and track him. We'll go and find him."

I nod, "Sorted then, what training do we have today?"

"You change topic really easily, and sniper and close combat."

I sigh, and throw my head back, "Can I come up with loads of excuses why I cant do it, like P.E in school?"

He laughed, "There were always those people who sat listening to music, and no, you're doing it."

"Yeah, I was one of those people, and please, they'll all beat me up."

"Roach would probably go easy on you, avoid Ghost though."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why Ghost?"

"Ghost is one of our best at close combat, and won't go easy on anyone."

"Well that's good... I think."

MacTavish grinned, "Lets get down to sniper training then." We both stood up and walked down there, "I'm the worst sniper on the team, I'm so inaccurate."

"You're not that bad."

"It's boring too."

"Aye, I agree with that." There was Ghost talking to Roach. MacTavish had cleared off by now, and Roach just noticed me. He was walking over to me, brown hair scruffed up in every way possible. Ghost had his balaclava on, when didn't he have it off? "Bella, I haven't seen you all morning!" Roach said,

"Yeah, been talking with MacTavish. We've got close combat today."

He smiled, "I love close combat."

"So do I. " A British voice came over, it was Ghost.

"I'm dreading it. I'm a ton weaker than you guys."

Ghost chuckled, "Obviously, look at the size of you."

"Bit rude." I said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Roach grinned, "I'll go easy on yah, Bella."

"He's only saying that, so when you kick his arse, he can say he let you."

I chuckled at what Ghost said, "And Ghost will probably kill you." Roach said,

"Probably." Ghost said.

"Get into positions!" Soap interrupted us. I picked up a random sniper rifle, which happened to be a Dragunov. We all climbed to the top of this tower. It wasn't massive, but high enough. We all shot down the range to different targets. After a while of doing that, it was 2, and everyone was complaining they were hungry. Everyone was grabbing food in the mess hall. I just sat with a hot chocolate. "It's boiling, and you're drinking hot chocolate." MacTavish commented,

"I'm not hungry, so I just had a drink, and hot chocolate was the drink I had." I looked around to see Roach running away from... Toad.

"Looks like they're at it again." I frown.

MacTavish nods, "Toad always picked on Roach, poor lad."

Ghost was now sitting with us, and brought Archer with him, "One of you going to save Roach?" Ghost asked.

"He'll survive." Archer said. We all sat, chatting about past missions. We told those two about 627. I looked around and saw Toad holdingRoach in a head lock, and Roach as pale as snow.

"Sure none of us are going to save Roach?" I asked, the others turnt to see him,

Ghost looked at me, "You can."

I frowned, "Brilliant." I stood up and walked over, when Toad spotted me, Roach was released, and he took a deep breath.

"We got close combat next, use that as an excuse." I told Toad before turning on my heal to go back to the table, Roach walking next to me. "I could've handled it." He said,

I shook my head, "Well, you looked as if you were about to pass out."

He mumbled 'Thanks.' And we sat back down.

After lunch, we were doing close combat. We done it on the small grass area next to the basketball court. Roach was hovering next to me,which I was quite glad about. If I had to go with Ghost, I would be dreading it. Soon enough we were all fighting. There was Ghost and MacTavish fighting. Me and Roach stood opposite eachother. He ran at me, normally I'd knife the enemy, but I obviously wouldn't, and couldn't knife Roach. Just when he was about to grab me, I move sideways, sticking my foot out. He saw it coming and still headlocked me. He was pretty gentle with it, so I could breathe. I caught him off guard and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an arm lock. He tripped me up, causing me to fall onto the fall, back first.

Roach grinned, "You're as bad as you said you was." I hit him in response, "But why are you so good on the field."

"Because they're not expecting it, and I have a gun, so I can shoot a bullet into their head." Ghost was walking towards us. No, no, no! Roach was now walking to Archer, trying to escape Toad, so I ran over to MacTavish, avoiding Ghost. I then realized it wasn't a much better choice.  
MacTavish chuckled, "Taking my advise then?"

I nodded, "Then I decided being with you wasn't much better."

He frowned, "I won't hurt you. Much."

"Exactly!" Soon enough I was laying on the floor. I used my legs to push me back up to standing, before headlocking Soap from behind, yanking him right down to my height. He'd stood back up, flinging me round so I'd land back on my feet, he'd grabbed my wrist by this point, causing me to make a massive circle which made the warmth of his hand leave. The next thing I knew I was landing on the floor with a thud. I stood up slowly. Now Ghost was approaching me. Ok, just lay on the floor and act dead and you'll be okay. Or run for your life?  
Ghost was standing in front of me, ready to attack, like a vicious tiger, wait when aren't tigers vicious? He'd already headlocked me, which I got out of pretty easily, but he pushed me to the floor, first time face first. I just layed there. I'd landed on my wrist, which hurt, but oh well. I just shut my eyes, better than fighting Ghost. "Bella, get up." I felt him gently kicking my waist.

"Isabella, get the hell up."

"Hall, Scarlett, get up!" I just smirked. Soon enough I'd heard another voice.

"Bella, move or something." Soap said. I'd flipped onto my back, wrist laying on my chest.

I heard Ghost sigh, "I thought I'd killed you or something."

I'd smirked again, "Nah, just hurt my wrist." I wriggled it around until it clicked, making it feel a ton better. I sat up, and pushed my hands into the soft grass. Most the guys were already playing basketball. Roach was sitting next to me, "Are you okay?!" He asked,

I chuckled, "Yeah, just couldn't be bothered with it, so I just layed there."

"Or you didn't want to be beaten up by Ghost."

"Both."

He grinned, "At least you didn't have to be beaten up by Toad."

"Aw, poor Roachy." I scruffed his hair to emphasize what I just said, he slapped my hand away.

Roach frowned at me, "I heard the Captain and you are breifing on the next mission."

My eyebrows arched, "Me? Maybe MacTavish, but not me."

"Yeah, after dinner."

I sighed, "I was going to run after dinner."

Roach nodded, "I was going to call home." I looked at my watch, 5:13.

"Wanna go play basketball?" I ask Roach,

"Yeah, sure."

"And what happens if you call Ghost, Simon?"

"He will kill you. Don't do it. It's just a very bad idea."

"Good to know." We wandered over to where the guys were playing. Roach joined a team, I didn't really want to play as I was pretty bad.

"C'mon Bella, join us." Archer said to me.

I shook my head, "I'm really crap."

He laughed, "Who cares, you gotta improve some time." We played until half six, and the time went pretty quickly. Then we went for dinner, all laughing at each others fails in those games. Toad had the ball under his left arm and we all went into the dinner hall. All grabbing the food and eating. I was laughing, "Pigs, the lot of yah."

Roach shook his head, "Just hungry." Everyone else agreed.

MacTavish then made a comment, "Everyone who didn't know, after dinner, meet in the breifing room." Everyone nodded, and went back to chatting about whatever they normally chatted about. After dinner, me and MacTavish left first to go down to the briefing room. I sat on one of the chairs. "Nope, you're explaining with me."

I shook my head, "Nope." I said, popping the p. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up as men started filing the small room. There was Roach and Ghost, and a few other men. "As some of you know, there's a prisoner in the Gulags, 672. He's what Makarov really wants. So we're breaking in, and getting 627." Soap starts,

I continue, "But, there's SAM sites, which are on oil rigs. Hostages are also being held there. The only way to get to the SAM sites without getting noticed is underwater." After a long breif of what will happen on the mission everyone sighed, and left. Some people to bed. Some people to call loved ones, e.g. Roach, some people to run, e.g. me, and some people to do paperwork, e.g. MacTavish.

My iPod was slipped in my pocket, earphones stuck in each ear. I was running. I liked running, it was a good way to just think, but yet still train. After a while I passed MacTavish's office and decided to go laugh at him doing paperwork. I pushed open the door, where he looked up. I pulled the earphones out my ear. "Having fun?"

He frowned, "Aye, tons." He said sarcastically, "What are you up to?"

"Running." I replied,

He's frown didn't leave, "You do too much of that."

"You do too much paperwork."

"I have too."

"That's a shame."

"Tell me about it." He sighed, "We should really be getting off to sleep."

I then sighed, "But sleeps for the weak."

"To heal the weak, and after the combat earlier, you need healing, aye?"

"Yep." I frowned, walking with him to the apartments in silence. I just stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

_Run! I need to run. Faster Isabella, faster. They're right on your tail. I look up slowly, to see men in front of me. Everywhere. I'm surrounded. As I'm looking, I trip. Thump! I hit the ground, and quickly try to scramble up. Someone grabs the back of my neck and shouts at me, I instantly reconise the voice, the voice that could be soft and caring, or rough and scary, "You! You should've died, not me!"_

* * *

Heya! Sorry if this chapter was a tad boring, but this is what they get up to when they're not on missions. Thanks for reading, and it would mean the world if you took the time to review or even follow or favorite. 3 ~Sian


End file.
